


Daifuku-mochi

by nerdcanread



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Comedy of Errors, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcanread/pseuds/nerdcanread
Summary: Sana thought Dahyun hated her and Dahyun thought she’s pronouncing the right words to impress Sana.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 42





	Daifuku-mochi

**Author's Note:**

> Daifuku is a glutinous rice cake with red bean paste filling. My drunk ass thought this is so stupid and random but that’s okay, this is going to be short. This is a TaeNy convert story from 'What's Inside Your Head?' request shots on AFF.

BEGIN.

Sana is a Japanese woman. She’s almost a neet who loves anime and cosplaying. She watches anime with no subtitles. Senpai makes her weak and hentai was her dark web. 

Then she met a TSUNDERE. Mean, hostile and violent on the outside but a softie on the inside.

Kim Dahyun.

A girl who has a soft face just like mochi and glares like a blade.

A softy and sharpy as its finest.

Sana first met Dahyun at the counselling office of their university. Sana has to deal with her failing marks while Dahyun just got involved in a fight with men who tried to take advantage of a girl by taking nasty insulting words.

“Why did you have to punch him, Miss Kim?” the counsellor asked Dahyun who wore bored looks on her face.

“He said women do not need to study and meant to be at home for our future is to become housewives so we don’t deserve an education. I have to enlighten his brain and wake him up with the truth.”

“That’s his opinion, you didn’t have to go hard like that.”

“Stop being biased just because you’re a man as well.”

The counsellor sighed exasperatedly, “One demerit, you may leave.”

‘Well, fuck.’

Sana overheard everything. Dahyun sat beside her and closed her eyes to calm herself.

“He’s a prick,” Sana commented.

“Totally.”

“Hi,” Sana tried to greet her. Dahyun’s face was stern and her eyes are cautious and screamed violence if you ever fuck with her vibe.

“Hello.” Dahyun still has the courtesy to greet her back and that made Sana smile.

And Dahyun somehow took interest in her, “I’m hungry.”

“Oh, right. It’s almost lunchtime.” Sana looked at her watch.

“Let’s have lunch together?”

‘Huh?’

“U-Uh...okay.”

Dahyun on the other hand is an exchange student. She’s from Korea. She has controversial views on life. She's liberal as fuck and confidently high all the time. She’s always up for a fight towards guys who look down at girls. Her confidence lights up the room and the entire campus looks up to her for her beauty.

Sana is no exception. 

To subtle glances, touches and small talks… Indeed she felt an attraction between both of them.

“You’re cute.” Dahyun complimented Sana one day and Sana's heart leapt.

“Would you like to go out sometime?” Sana took a chance of fate and asked.

“Sure thing!” Dahyun smiled at her like a ray of sunshine.

They went out for a few times before Sana decided it’s the right day to confess her feelings. For Dahyun, she’ll leave all her senpai aspirations. Having a Korean girlfriend is somehow not a bad idea.

‘Are there any right words to say I love you?’

So imagine Sana’s horror and disappointments when Dahyun suddenly became unfriendly towards her when all Sana did was ask her favourite food.

“You like Japanese food?” Dahyun asked her.

Sana nodded, “Very much! Mochi is my favourite! What’s yours?” she asked excitedly.

Dahyun was suddenly quiet before she spoke.

“Die-fuck-you-much.”

And the latter excused herself to go to the bathroom and didn’t come back anymore.

‘What did I do?’

That made Sana depressed the whole week.

‘She hates me.’

***

Meanwhile, from Dahyun’s perspective, being a foreigner is hard and impressing Sana is way harder since she knows nothing about her number one interest and language.

JAPAN.

So, she asked for her friend’s help, Hirai Momo, a girl who's also a Japanese.

“Momoring, please help me, what should I do to impress Sana?” she asked frustratedly.

‘She’s that desperate.’

“Sana? As in the girl who looks like a walking live-action anime?” Momo said before she burst into a series of laughter.

“I don’t watch anime but I’m sure she’s cuter than them.” Dahyun huffed in annoyance or rather being a love-struck fool.

“Fine, take her to a Japanese restaurant perhaps and try to know her favourite food,” Momo suggested.

That night, she spent time researching Sana’s SNS and stalked her to find out her favourite food. She saw a post posted three weeks ago by Sana. It looks like tasty glutinous rice with red bean paste and strawberry inside. It has a caption written as:

‘Daifuku-mochi.’

When the day came, Dahyun was a mess. Being a confident woman doesn’t work when one is in love. Sana looked so cute in front of her and she just wanted to squish those cheeks and take her home and maybe harass her consensually.

But it has to be an unfortunate timing that her tummy was having a revolution due to the sashimi they ate. She can’t eat uncooked food but Sana seemed to love it so she ate it regardless. Now she’s having trouble keeping herself together.

“You like Japanese food?” Dahyun asked Sana.

Sana nodded, “Very much! Mochi is my favourite! What’s yours?” she asked excitedly.

‘Oh, fuck… wait… I have to impress her. What was her favourite food again? Shit, I don’t know how to pronounce it.’

Dahyun was suddenly quiet, contemplating the right way to pronounce it before she spoke.

“Die-fuck-you-much.”

And she could only wonder why Sana wore a disappointed look but before she could ask, her tummy wanted to combust, the latter excused herself to go to the bathroom and didn’t come back anymore.

She texted Sana.

‘I’m sorry, I wasn’t feeling well. I didn’t mean to leave you.’ but her text failed to send and remained on her outbox without her knowing.

***

A few days later…

Sana is a sensitive soul. What she thought Dahyun did to her hurts her pride and she feels fucking bad about it.

‘Die-fuck-you-much.’

Words that still ring a bell on her ears.

“Why was she offended? All I ever did was ask her favourite food.” Sana slammed her locker hard when she saw Dahyun walking towards her. Dahyun’s eyes widened. If looks could kill, Sana already murdered her a hundred times.

“H-Hi, Sana,” Dahyun greeted her and Sana just walked away.

‘She’s still mad at me for ditching her.’ Dahyun thought sadly.

“But I texted her, why is she so mad at me?”

And their miscommunication continues because none of them talks with each other.

***

Then, there’s this new girl on their campus. A Junior, her name is Myoui Mina. 

Mina and Sana look like friends. Close friends, very close that it made Dahyun’s blood boil.

“Unnie! My mom cooked this lunch for me, try this!” Mina happily chirped at the cafeteria and Sana accepted the food.

“Thank you so much, you’re the best!” And Sana gave the girl a side hug.

Dahyun felt so jealous.

But she can’t do anything to Sana because Sana is not yet her girlfriend.

But she can do something about that girl named Mina.

And that made her smile.

‘She got to stay away from my girlfriend who isn’t my girlfriend yet but is my girlfriend.’

One day, Mina opened her locker and she saw a red note on it. She opened the note and saw drawings of dozens of fishes on the paper.

One particular fish caught her attention. It was coloured in a blue-pink pen and was labelled as Sana. It was encircled in red.

‘There’s plenty of fish in the sea, but sea this fish? It’s my fish. Don’t fucking touch my fish again.’

“I don’t even like fishes.” Mina sighed and she closed her locker once she got her books. It’s just unfortunate that someone had bumped into her accidentally in an empty hallway and her books fell.

“Hey!”

“Ooops, sorry not sorry.”

‘What the…’

“Women are scary when they’re jealous…”

***

Dahyun sat on her seat deflated. Sana is still ignoring her and she doesn’t even know what she did wrongly.

‘Why love is so complicated?’

“What’s wrong, Kim?” It was Hirai Momo, her friend slash her Japanese mentor.

“She’s ignoring me.” Dahyun pouted as she scribbled on her notes.

‘Stay away from my bae who’s not yet my bae but is my bae.’

“I thought you girls are getting along, you even went for a date.”

“That’s the problem, after the date, she won’t even talk to me anymore.”

“What have you done?”

“My tummy was aching so bad because of that sashimi so I ditched her unintentionally,” Dahyun explained.

“Well, if I was her, I’ll also be mad at you.”

“But I already apologized.”

“Did you try to impress her?”

“You mean Japanese food? Yeah, but she looked really disappointed.”

“Huh? Why?”

“I told her my favourite food is ‘Die-fuck-you.’ and she got sad.”

“Huh? What was that again?!” Momo was so amused. Dahyun squinted her eyes and just showed her Sana’s post.

‘Daifuku.’

“HAHAHA, Dahyun! It’s ‘Dai-fu-ku’, ‘Dai-fu-ku’! No wonder the girl was so disappointed, she thought you’re cursing her!” Momo was having the time of her life and Dahyun sunk on her seat in embarrassment. She put her palms on her face.

“Oh, god. How could I face her now? She probably hates me so much.”

“Yeah, I heard she’s always with that girl Mina. Step up your game, homie!”

‘Damn bitch, you can’t take what’s mine!’

***

Dahyun planned to confess to Sana and perfect timing because Sana was all alone at the table in the school library. Dahyun sat in front of her and gave her a Nokia 3310 phone.

“Uh… What is this?”

“A Nokia phone is indestructible, just like my love for you.”

Sana sighed as she looked at the Nokia phone and Dahyun, “Dahyun, stop playing with my feelings.”

“I’m not playing with your feelings.”

“You are! First, you’re so cold to me then you’ll pull me towards you and the next thing I know is you hate me and you left me now you’re here taking me back. I’m so confused about you, I’m so confused about us.”

“Why would you be so confused when I am here clarifying that I love you so much?”

Sana was quiet. As if she’s trying to understand everything but still having trouble understanding things.

“You told me, ‘Die-fuck-you.much’ once and left me and now you’re comparing me to a Nokia phone and telling me that you love me.”

Dahyun was suddenly nervous, “Daifuku! I was trying to say Daifuku-mochi but I’m dumb… I want to learn anything about Japan so I could relate to you and impress you. I’m sorry you misunderstand me.”

“T-Then, why did you leave?”

“I texted you an apology, I had a stomach ache because of the sashimi.”

“I didn’t receive any text…”

Dahyun looked at her phone and cursed, “Shit, It didn’t send.”

“Why did you eat the sashimi then if you know you can’t eat that?” Sana asked.

“It’s because I want you to want me just like how much I want you.”

Sana looked down, she accepted the phone and held Dahyun’s hand briefly.

“Give me some time to think.”

“Is it because of Mina?” Dahyun asked carefully and Sana shook her head.

“Mina is just a friend, I just want to think things over before we get into something serious.”

“Take your time.”

Unknowingly, Sana took so much time that it made Dahyun impatient.

***

A dog.

After Mina from the campus, a dog named Boo has to catch Sana’s attention. Dahyun saw Sana walking happily in the neighbourhood with that dog. The two of them look so sweet and Sana was giving Boo kisses that were supposed to be for Dahyun.

‘That should be me.’

“I could give her french better than that.” Dahyun frowned.

Sana seemed to notice someone staring at her and she saw it was Dahyun, she called for the latter’s attention.

“Hi, Dahyun!”

Dahyun smiled and walked closer towards the duo.

“Hello.”

“Would you like to join us for a walk?” Sana asked and that made Dahyun smile.

“Of course!”

And they started to go out with each other again. To subtle glances, touches and small talks… Indeed Dahyun felt an attraction between both of them. She just hoped that Sana felt it too.

After waiting for a long time, Dahyun finally heard the words that she wanted Sana to say to her for a long time.

Sana gave her mochi that had a note on top.

‘I LOVE YOU VERY MOCHI!’

Dahyun was the happiest girl on Earth at that moment when Sana hugged her tightly and kissed her.

‘I LOVE YOU VERY MOCHI TOO!’

‘Everything is worth the wait!’

Honesty is the best policy when it comes to relationships and Sana decided to tell Dahyun that she was hands down with her favourite human.

“You’re my favourite human, just don’t ask me how you stack up against my dog.”

Dahyun knew that she was not all-out the winner but she wasn’t so sad losing the top spot to a dog, they are really the best.

She gave Boo a light pat in the head and smiled.

“That’s okay, Boo is my favourite too.”

END


End file.
